A number of reference books are written to convey useful information concerning a variety of situations that may arise in daily living. However, when those situations arise, there is often inadequate opportunity to thumb through the book to find the desired information in a timely way.
Reference books of the type noted above which provide this sort of guidance are often spiritual texts, of which the Christian Bible is one very prominent example. The Bible is arranged into two major sections, the Old Testament and New Testament, and is further subdivided into a total of 66 books, each of which comprises one or more chapters, with a number of verses in each chapter. A great variety of topics are addressed in the Bible, but the text is narrative in nature, and the information on each topic is typically dispersed throughout what is a significant volume of material.
Accordingly, it would be helpful, in the case of the Bible and other reference books of that general nature, if the information contained in the book could be indexed in a visual and effective way so that guidance related to specific situations could be quickly accessed and used while those situations are immediately applicable.